


Les regrets du diable

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Lorsque Gabriel se présente face à lui à l'Elyseum Hotel, Lucifer n'imaginait pas que son cher petit frère puisse agir ainsi.(spoiler s5e19)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Remorse of the devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872522) by [Sparkling_Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel)



> Betalectrice : Thaneuh, un grand merci pour ton aide

Même s’il est tombé, même s’il n’est plus vraiment un ange, Lucifer sait que le Gabriel face à lui, qui l’invective et clame son amour des humains, n’est qu’une illusion. Il ressent la vraie présence de son frère quelques pas derrière lui, sa lame à la main. Ainsi donc il est prêt à le faire, à le tuer, lui son grand frère, Lucifer, le diable en personne, simplement pour sauver quelques misérables vies humaines. Lucifer n’imagine pas que Gabriel soit capable de le tuer. Certes, durant ses milliers d’années de vie en tant qu’archange puis de Trickster, il a forcément eu du sang sur les mains. Surtout en tant que Trickster, vu son affection pour les mises en scène étranges. Mais vraiment il ne pensait pas que Gabriel pourrait avoir vraiment l’intention de le tuer, prêt à souiller irrémédiablement sa grâce par l’ultime crime du fratricide. Lucifer soupire intérieurement tandis que Gabriel continue à pérorer sur les soi-disant capacités de pardon des humains. Il n’a pas le choix, c’est Gabriel ou lui, un seul sortira en vie de cette joute pour l’instant seulement verbale.

Malgré les morts qu’il a déjà causées que ce soit sur terre ou au paradis, Lucifer hésite. Tous les anges sont ses frères et ses sœurs, mais il a toujours considéré Gabriel comme son petit frère, bien plus que les autres. Il lui a tout appris, tous ses tours, ses pièges, son humour tordu et une certaine affection pour tout ce qui contient un maximum de sucre. C’est également l’un des seuls à ne pas avoir peur de lui, à avoir persisté à l’appeler "Luci", comme lorsqu’il était enfant. Celui qui a le moins supporté les dissensions entre "Luci" et Michael, celui qui a quitté le paradis lorsque les perpétuelles tensions n’ont plus été supportables.

Il n’a pas le choix. Il doit le tuer, tuer le seul de ses frères qui l’aime encore, tout ce qui le rattache encore à sa famille et au paradis. Vivre avec le regret et la perte, pour éviter à Gabriel de vivre ça lui-même. Piètre justification. A l’instant où il imagine cet argument il le trouve pitoyable. Mais il n’a pas le choix et plus le temps, il sait que le véritable Gabriel continue à avancer vers lui et qu’il est prêt à tout pour sauver les humains. Lui aussi est prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, même si cela implique des actes plus ou moins acceptables, même à ses yeux. 

Alors il se retourne, attrape la main de Gabriel crispée sur le poignard et dévie le coup, enfonçant la lame dans la poitrine de son porteur. Il reste stoïque lorsque l’illusion disparaît, que l’horreur et la douleur se marque sur le visage du quatrième archange. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Gabriel trépasse dans un flash et un horrible cri, ne montrant aucune compassion pour les derniers instants de son frère. Très bien. Gabriel emportera comme dernière image la fausse indifférence du diable.  
Alors seulement il s’autorise à réaliser son geste. Le corps de son frère git au sol, les bras écartés, la jambe gauche curieusement repliée, entouré de l’ombre de ses ailes. Lucifer étouffe un sanglot. Non pas un sanglot, un raclement de gorge. Oui, seulement un raclement de gorge, son vaisseau n’est pas le bon, ce qui explique cet instant de faiblesse. Même lui ne croit pas à ce mensonge. Il ressent la présence des deux Winchesters quittant les lieux au plus vite. Il devrait les suivre, enfin forcer Sam à lui dire oui. Mais il n’y arrive pas, pas maintenant.

Il quitte lentement les lieux, indifférent aux corps ensanglantés qui jonchent les couloirs. Eux n’ont aucune importance et n’en ont jamais eu. Il se téléporte loin de l’Elyseum Hotel, dans un endroit désert, calme. Il ne se rappelle même plus dans quel pays il se situe, peu lui importe. Situé en haut d’une falaise, loin des habitations et autres exécrables constructions humaines, l’endroit semble hors du temps. Quelques grosses pierres parsèment le surplomb rocheux, plantées là depuis des temps immémoriaux au milieu des herbes folles. Dans le bruit des vagues et les cris distants des mouettes, dans l’odeur de la nuit et des embruns, au milieu des arbres séculaires et des arbustes fouettés par le vent continuel, celui qui pour tous est le mal incarné se laisse choir au sol et pleure. Il regrette cet instant d’égarement qui l’a conduit à assassiner son petit frère adoré pour servir ses desseins. Il aurait dû le laisser le tuer. Il s’approche du bord de la falaise, son regard s’accrochant sur les pierres déchiquetées qui semblent l’attendre en bas. Une telle chute tuerait un humain à coup sûr, mais pas lui. S’ôter la vie à l’aide d’une lame d’ange serait facile et rapide, mais il n’en trouve pas le courage.

Il se retourne sur le dos et laisse la contemplation des étoiles apaiser ses larmes pendant ce qui lui semble être des heures. Il n’abandonnera pas ses plans, il poursuivra jusqu’à obtenir tout ce qu’il souhaite sans jamais montrer sa peine et ses regrets, sans faiblir, sans faillir, toujours aussi décidé à parvenir à ses fins. Tout en espérant que quelqu’un l’arrête et l’envoie rejoindre celui qu’il n’aurait jamais du frapper.


End file.
